Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
The cloud computing facilities can be a multi-tenant environment where many different end-users can independently access the facilities using networked client devices. For example, the end-users can request services to be performed at the facilities through various application programming interfaces (APIs). The requests can be processed by server computers at the cloud computing facilities. The end-users typically desire a prompt and reliable response to their requests. However, response times to the requests can be increased as the frequency of server computer malfunctions increase. Thus, the cloud service provider may desire to reduce the frequency of server computer malfunctions in order to provide reliable and high availability services to its end-users.